Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{6}}{4^{-7}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{4^{6}}{4^{-7}} = 4^{6-(-7)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{6}}{4^{-7}}} = 4^{13}} $